kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts coded
Kingdom Hearts coded is a game in the Kingdom Hearts series that was released on the mobile phone as a puzzle game using 3D backgrounds. It is an installment in the best-selling Kingdom Hearts series that focuses on King Mickey and Sora, depicting the events that transpired after Kingdom Hearts II; the game is also deeply linked with Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It is because of this that the game did not release its final episode until after the release of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, so that the ending of Kingdom Hearts coded did not spoil the ending of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep with their connection. The game was announced at the 2007 Tokyo Game Show, and did not conclude until early 2010. Kingdom Hearts coded was released on the Panasonic phone: the Docomo Prime Series-P-01A. The game was released in download-able episodes. The first pre-install episode was released on November 8, 2008, and consisted of a demo for the later episodes in Traverse Town and Olympus Coliseum, while the episodes which make up the game were released throughout 2009 and early 2010. Currently, the title is only available in Japan, but a North American version is in development, under the title of Kingdom Hearts Recoded.PHILSNYDER.NET: "On May 19th Phil took over as the voice of Jiminy Cricket for Disney Character Voices. The first project was 'Kingdom Hearts Recoded.'" Story The game takes place after the events of Kingdom Hearts II and follows the story of Jiminy Cricket, King Mickey, Donald Duck and Goofy in Disney Castle. While organizing the records in Jiminy's journal from his travels with Sora and his friends, Jiminy Cricket's curiosity about the line "thank Naminé" results in him finding a message that he did not write: "We must return to free them from their torment." To investigate this message, King Mickey digitizes the contents of the journal and goes into the simulated world to investigate; awakening a virtual Data Sora on the virtual Destiny Islands to carry out the contents of the journal to uncover the identity of "them". As Data Sora awakens on Destiny Islands, he encounters numerous "bugs", which take the form of red and black blocks, covering the whole world. Upon eliminating the Heartless and destroying the bugs, Sora traverses to other worlds infected with bugs to return them to normal, following the cloaked figure upon orders from King Mickey. Meanwhile, Heartless begin appearing within Disney Castle, and everyone finds themselves trapped in the room. To their surprise, they are saved by Data Sora. Suddenly, the cloaked figure reveals himself to be Jiminy's Journal taking the form of Riku, and explains that they are no longer in the real world, but the data world. Sora is sent off by the Journal to discover his true identity, only to encounter Maleficent and Pete from the real world. Maleficent destroys Data Sora's Keyblade and summons Heartless to attack him. Mickey and the Journal arrive to save Sora, but the Journal is abducted by Maleficent, with Mickey giving chase. Sora makes his way through Hollow Bastion, aided by Donald and Goofy. They encounter Pete, who summons the Journal and takes control of him with the bugs to fight them, but Sora still manages to defeat the Journal, who falls unconscious. Mickey arrives and informs Sora that unless the bugs are destroyed, the Journal will never awaken. Sora decides to find a way to awaken the Journal, and enters Riku's data world, losing his abilities in the process. The two visit various worlds from the Data Riku's memory and find their way back to Hollow Bastion, where they fight and defeat Maleficent. Meanwhile, King Mickey discovers that he will be returning soon to the real world, but the Journal, once completed, will have to be erased, which will mean the end of Data Sora's memories. When the time comes, Sora requests more time in order to save Pete and Maleficent, who are still in the data world. Sora finds them fighting Sora's Heartless, but Pete and Maleficent are erased before he can intervene. Sora defeats Sora's Heartless and Mickey returns to the real world, erasing the Journal. A new message appears claiming that a new door to a new world has been opened, which is the data of the data world added into the Journal. Mickey, realizing that this quest may be too dangerous for Data Sora as he has no memory of it, requests to be taken into the Data World once again. Finding Data Sora in Traverse Town, Mickey takes him to Castle Oblivion where Data Sora is confronted by a young man wearing a black coat. He tells Sora that if he wants to know the truth, he must move forward on his own through the previous worlds he visited destroying bugs. During this time, he realizes that even if he doesn't remember someone he's met, there's still the sadness of having forgotten them which the figure attempts to warn not to let it consume him. Sora disregards this message and fights the figure, revealed to be Roxas. After losing to Sora, Roxas gives him a card as Mickey appears. Sora opens the next door to find Naminé, who reveals the bugs to have been an unintentional side effect of her attempt to restore Sora's memories. She then reveals Sora's nature as the "Key that connects everything" through his ties with herself, Roxas, Xion, and Axel. Furthermore, Naminé tells Data Sora about three figures also tied to Sora's heart who are the ones referred to in the message and need his help. Mickey bids farewell to the Data Sora and promises Naminé that he will inform the real Sora of this. In the final scene, Mickey sends Sora a bottled letter (the same one sent by Mickey at the end of Kingdom Hearts II), which Sora reads with Riku and Kairi. Gameplay Gameplay uses red and black Bug Blocks floating in mid-air. These blocks are used to solve puzzles and reach higher ground. A debugging mode is also featured. In this mode, you remove the blocks, to progress to enemies. There are also times when you just fight opponents like in Olympus Coliseum. There are times when Sora fights alongside other characters like Hercules and Cloud in the Olympus Coliseum episode. After the events of an episode are over, the player can buy new items for Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Main Characters *Sora *Data Sora *Mickey Mouse *Riku *Kairi *Donald Duck *Goofy *Jiminy Cricket *Jiminy's Journal *Pluto *Maleficent *Pete *Sora's Heartless *Naminé Worlds Real Worlds *Disney Castle *Destiny Islands Data Worlds *Awakening *Destiny Islands *Traverse Town *Wonderland *Olympus Coliseum *Agrabah *Hollow Bastion *Disney Castle *Castle Oblivion Neverland appeared only in a cutscene showing Riku and Kairi at the Clock Tower. DKS3713 Trailer _yEUD0SfPAM The trailer opens with the lines, "And the door that opens to this world." and "A forbidden secret." The trailer begins with the two journals on screen. Jiminy explains that one of them (the journal from Kingdom Hearts) should have recorded two journeys, albeit being completely blank, save for the one line, "Thank Naminé," which Jiminy refers to as a duty "carried out." The pages are flipped through to a new page, bearing the line, "We must return to free them from their torment," and Jiminy wonders aloud if that duty has been carried out. He rushes the journal over to The King who says he doesn't recall that sentence either. He then exclaims that Sora is the only one qualified to solve the mystery. The next scene is shown in Traverse Town with Pluto waking up Sora. Sora leaves the alley and meets Cid. He encounters someone in a Black Coat asking Sora to show him his power. Sora encounters the King holding his Star Seeker out to the side. He tells Sora that he was there at the same time, and that the truth must be told. A scene is replayed from Kingdom Hearts, with Sora, Donald and Goofy putting their hands together, and Pluto running into a Corridor of Darkness. The scene shifts to Neverland with Riku pretending to grab the moon, then looking back at a lifeless Kairi. The scene returns to Disney Castle's library, where the journal now reads, "Their torment has been lessened." The logo ends the trailer followed with "Winter 2008 for NTT DoCoMO FOMA." Gallery File:CodedChar.png|Characters in Kingdom Hearts coded Image:The_"New_Unknown".png|Screenshot of Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, and a Black Cloaked Jiminy Journal Image:KHcodedjournal.jpg|Message left in Jiminy's Journal Image:imgKHC.jpg|A screenshot of pre-released game play ''Recoded'' A possible (and very likely) remake and/or international release of coded known as Kingdom Hearts: Recoded has been leaked/announced via the website of the new voice actor for Jiminy Cricket, Phil Snyder. The page on the website has a small blurb revealing the title of the game along with a screenshot of Snyder in a recording booth with video from a coded cutscene on the television behind him. Also to back up the possibility, a sentence next to the screenshot reads, "Here's Phil during his first session as the famous Cricket." Notes and References External Links Official JP website de:Kingdom Hearts: Coded fr:Kingdom Hearts: Coded Category: Games Category:Kingdom Hearts coded